Révélations
by Altairra
Summary: Cette fanfic vient de subir un ravalement de facade. Dites-moi si vous aimez le (très léger) changement. Pendant le combat entre Anakin et Obi-Wan ,Obi-Wan est blessé. En voyant son maître inconscient et couvert de sang, Anakin redevient celui qu'il était et découvre d'horribles choses dans le passé d'Obi-Wan. L'histoire est mieux que le résumé.r&r
1. Introduction

Voilà le premier chapitre de ma fic remaniée. J'espère que ça vous plaira. Je n'ai pas changé grand chose aux textes d'origine. J'ai juste rajouté des détails ça et là pour que ce soit plus fluide et précis.

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ça accélérera de beaucoup le rythme de parution :)

**Disclaimer**: Star Wars appartient à George Lucas qui, soit dit en passant à fait un boulot extra :)

* * *

><p><strong>Introduction<strong>

Obi-Wan ne parvenait pas à croire ce qu'Anakin était devenu: un monstre prêt à tuer qui que ce soit pour parvenir à ses fins. Il était à présent sous l'emprise totale de son maître, Dark Sidious qui l'avait corrompu afin d'en faire son serviteur.

Le Jedi n'arrivait pas à faire la connexion entre le jeune garçon si doué qu'il avait vu grandir, qu'il avait fini par considérer comme son frère et Dark Vader.

Il ne cessait de se reprocher sa chute vers le côté obscur et tentait de comprendre ses erreurs.

Obi-Wan se souvint du moment où il avait appris la nouvelle. Quelques heures plus tôt, alors qu'il se tenait aux côtés de Yoda devant le grand hall du temple en feu, et qu'il regardait avec horreur les corps mutilés d'apprentis Jedi qu'il avait vu grandir, il avait été saisi d'un pressentiment qui lui avait serré la gorge tel un étau de duracier.

Ses craintes s'étaient confirmées lorsqu'il avait vu l'hologramme de surveillance montrant son ancien apprenti enfoncer un sabre-laser dans la poitrine d'un padawan d'à peine quinze ans.

Il se souvenait très bien des sentiments qui l'avaient alors envahi. A vrai dire il ne parvenait pas à s'en défaire. L'incompréhension, la peur et une sensation de perte supérieure à celle qu'il avait éprouvée lors de la mort de Qui-Gon restaient aussi présents dans son cœur qu'au moment même où il avait visionné l'enregistrement.

Pris de vertige il avait senti ses jambes céder sous son poids et s'était écroulé aux pieds de Yoda. Ses pensées s'étaient alors brouillées et tout ce dont il parvenait à se souvenir de leur conversation étaient ces mots fatidiques: «Détruire les Siths, nous devons!».

Il avait passé les heures suivantes à arpenter fébrilement les couloirs du temple, inspectant les cadavres, courant presque pour cacher son trouble à Yoda.

* * *

><p>Perdu dans ses pensées, Obi-Wan faillit ne pas entendre les moteurs du vaisseaux se taire. Il sortit du local où il s'était caché et suivit discrètement Padmé jusqu'à la passerelle. Il se dissimula derrière un panneau de commandes n'osant faire face à celui qu'il considérait comme son frère.<p>

Finalement il se décida à affronter son angoisse en entendant les sanglots de Padmé et descendit lentement la passerelle.

En voyant Anakin, il eut l'impression d'avoir reçu un coup de pied dans l'estomac.

Il aurait presque préféré que son ancien padawan ait subi les mêmes déformations faciales que Sidious tant le fait de le revoir ainsi: si semblable et en même temps si différent du Anakin dont il se souvenait lui était pénible.

Ce qui suivit se passa comme dans un rêve ou plutôt un cauchemar. Obi-Wan eut vaguement conscience d'avoir dégainé son sabre-laser. La réalité le heurta soudain, avec force. Tout en se battant, il leva les yeux vers ceux de son adversaire.

La haine qu'il y lu l'immobilisa. Le choc ne dura qu'une seconde mais Anakin saisit cette opportunité et enfonça brusquement son sabre-laser dans la poitrine d'Obi-Wan. Le maître Jedi s'écroula sur le sol tandis que du sang coulait sur ses vêtements.

Anakin poussa un étrange rire de satisfaction tandis qu'il se penchait sur le corps de son adversaire. Mais le rire mourut dans sa gorge quand il réalisa qu'Obi-Wan était toujours en vie et le fixait de son regard vert.

Le sith s'apprêtait à finir le travail et levait son sabre-laser quand quelque chose dans les yeux de son ancien maître lui fit stopper son geste. Ils reflétaient une douleur immense (qu'Anakin savait ne pas être due à sa blessure), de la culpabilité, de la peur...

Le Sith sentit un changement s'opérer en lui. Le brouillard qui lui avait obscurci l'esprit depuis quelques mois se dissipa.

Il se pencha sur la silhouette à présent inconsciente de son maître, la souleva dans ses bras et se dirigea vers le vaisseau.

* * *

><p>A suivre...<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Star Wars appartient à George Lucas. Je ne fait que jouer avec ses personnages.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 1<strong>

_Il se pencha sur la silhouette à présent inconsciente de son maître, la souleva dans ses bras et se dirigea vers le vaisseau__._

Il ignora la voix de 3PO qui se réjouissait de son retour et babillait de façon insupportable et déposa le corps amaigri d'Obi-Wan sur une couchette à la gauche de celle de Padmé. Puis il s'avança lentement vers sa femme et posa avec hésitation une main sur sa joue.

La jeune femme ouvrit doucement les yeux à ce contact familier. Un éclat de peur traversa son visage à la vue de celui qui était la cause de son état actuel mais se dissipa aussitôt quand elle découvrit les yeux bleus et dépourvus de haine de son mari. Elle lui sourit d'un air heureux et se rendormit, un sourire paisible sur son visage auparavant crispé par la douleur et l'angoisse.

Le Jedi s'agenouilla au côté du lit et lui saisit la main sur laquelle il posa ses lèvres tout en la regardant, heureux de l'avoir retrouvé, heureux que la prophétie ne se soit pas encore réalisée.

Après quelques minutes Anakin s'arracha à regret à sa contemplation et alla rejoindre 3PO au poste de pilotage. A bout de force, le jeune homme s'écroula sur un fauteuil situé à l'arrière du cockpit et laissa couler des larmes silencieuses.

Il osait à peine croire ce qu'il avait fait. Ou plutôt ce que Darth Vader avait fait. Il se souvenait des visages horrifiés des Jedi qu'il avait tués au temple, du visage couvert de larmes de Padmé qu'il avait voulu sauver et du regard d'Obi-Wan.

Ce dernier l'avait troublé au plus haut point. Il avait toujours pensé que son maître était froid voire insensible et parfois dur. Ce regard remettait tout en question.

Il était perdu dans ses pensées quand un hologramme apparut sur le tableau de bord: Bail Organa. Ce dernier eut l'air effaré en voyant Anakin mais le jeune Jedi lui expliqua rapidement la situation si bien que le visage du sénateur bien que toujours assombri par de l'inquiétude pour la sénatrice et le maître Jedi se rasséréna.

Le sénateur lui ordonna alors d'atterrir à Polis Massa. Une planète réputée pour ses médecins et leurs prouesses dans les sciences médicales. Yoda et lui l'y rejoindrait le plus vite possible.

Anakin coupa la communication et mit le vaisseau en hyperespace.

Une demi-heure plus tard, il atterrit sur la planète. Ni Obi-Wan ni Padmé ne s'étaient réveillés.

Padmé fut immédiatement transportée dans la salle d'accouchement où se trouvaient déjà Bail et Yoda qui délibéraient sur la décision à adopter au sujet d'Anakin.

Bail se précipita aussitôt sur lui et l'ensevelit de question sur l'état de Padmé et celui d'ObiWan (qui se trouvait à présent dans une chambre peu éloignée de celle où ils se trouvaient) tandis que Yoda le regardait d'un air pensif.

Finalement quand Bail fut quelque peu rassuré, le maître Jedi prit la parole:

«De grands dommages tu as causés jeune Skywalker. De cela plus tard nous discuterons.

-Oui maître, souffla Anakin».

Ils attendirent ainsi en silence face à la baie vitrée qui donnait sur la pièce où des droïds s'affairaient autour de Padmé.

* * *

><p>A suivre...<p> 


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**_: _Star Wars appartient à George Lucas sinon je n'écrirait pas de fic dessus.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2<strong>

_Ils attendirent ainsi en silence face à la baie vitrée qui donnait sur la pièce où des droïds s'affairaient autour de Padmé._

Anakin commençait à faire les cent pas en regardant la pièce d'un air inquiet quand finalement un médico droïd s'avança:

«Elle va bien, les bébés aussi. D'après nos analyses, elle accouchera dans dix minutes standards, annonça-t-il.

-Les bébés...?!

-Ce sont des jumeaux»

Un sourire heureux apparut sur le visage d'Anakin. C'était son premier sourire sincère depuis cette nuit durant laquelle il avait rêvé de la mort de Padmé. Cette prémonition ne se réaliserait pas!

«Vous pouvez entrer si vous le désirez» précisa le droïd.

Anakin se précipita alors au chevet de Padmé et lui saisit la main. La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux, sourit à son mari et leva la main pour lui caresser la joue…

Quelques minutes plus tard, Luke et Leia étaient nés.

Anakin resta quelques temps avec sa famille agrandie serrant dans ses bras sa femme et regardant tendrement ses enfants qui dormaient l'un à côté de l'autre dans le berceau.

Quand Padmé se fut assoupie, Anakin se leva et, après avoir demandé au droïd de le prévenir quand ils se seraient réveillés, se précipita vers la pièce où se trouvait Obi-Wan. Là se tenait Yoda assis sur un fauteuil au chevet du maître Jedi.

«Comment va-t-il? Demanda Anakin

-Sa blessure physique guérissable est. Ses blessures morales en revanche...

-De quoi parlez-vous?!

-Sans doute remarqué as-tu que Obi-Wan un peu froid et dépourvu d'émotions peut sembler?

-Oui, mais...

-Toutes ses émotions il cache. Enfouies en lui elles étaient. La nouvelle de ta transformation en Darth Vader a libéré tous ses mauvais souvenirs, toutes ses peines, toutes ses peurs...

Incapable de gérer tous cela il est.

Au fur et à mesure que Yoda parlait, Anakin sentait un sentiment d'anxiété et de culpabilité lui ronger les entrailles.

-Que pouvons-nous faire?» demanda-t-il d'une voix étranglée.

Yoda lui jeta un regard triste et énigmatique tout en se dirigeant vers la porte.

«Besoins de toi à son réveil il aura. Ne pas le quitter tu dois»

Et sans plus d'explications, il laissa Anakin seul et désemparé. Il se tourna vers Obi-Wan qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps d'examiner en détail et fut frappé par le changement qu'il y vit: ses joues étaient creuses, ses traits tirés son teint cadavérique, ses yeux enfoncés dans leurs orbites, tout son corps semblait amaigri...

Tous ces changements ne pouvaient s'être opérés en un jour. Depuis quand Obi-Wan était-il dans cet état?

Avec un sentiment d'horreur croissant, il réalisa qu'il avait été tellement corrompu par Darth Sidious qu'il n'avait même pas pris conscience de l'état de son ami. État qui devait dater de plusieurs mois déjà.

Anakin s'écroula sur une chaise à côté du lit et perdu dans ses pensé il contempla son ancien maître.

* * *

><p>A suivre...<p> 


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: Star Wars belongs to George Lucas pour varier un peu la langue :)

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Après le départ de Yoda, Anakin s'écroula sur une chaise à côté du lit et perdu dans ses pensées, il contempla son ancien maître.

Il était assis depuis un quart d'heure quand il remarqua quelque chose d'anormal. Obi-Wan était parcouru de tremblements violents, il secouait la tête de gauche à droite comme s'il tentait d'échapper à quelque chose ou à quelqu'un.

Brusquement, il se mit à crier:

«Ne fait pas ça. Je t'en supplie. Je ferais n'importe quoi... Je t'en prie...»

Anakin sentit un grand remous dans la force et fut soudain comme aspiré dans l'esprit d'Obi-Wan. Interdit, il regarda autour de lui. Il se trouvait sur Mustafar juste avant le combat. Il vit alors un double de lui-même qui se tenait devant Obi-Wan et l'étranglait tout en lui hurlant les mots cruels qu'Anakin avait tant de fois failli cracher à la figure de son maître :

« Tu n'es rien, tu as toujours été jaloux de moi, de mon pouvoir! Même Qui-Gon ne voulait pas de toi! Il t'a abandonné pour me prendre Moi pour apprenti! Qui est la forme de vie pathétique maintenant?! »

A chaque mot, il resserrait sa prise sur le cou d'Obi-Wan qui était tombé à genoux et tremblait de tout son corps.

La vision s'estompa aussi vite qu'elle était venue laissant Anakin figé, incapable de croire ce dont il venait d'être témoin.

Brusquement Obi-Wan poussa un hurlement inarticulé de douleur et le jeune homme retrouva soudain sa mobilité.

Il s'approcha du Jedi, lui empoigna les épaules et le secoua dans le but de le tirer de ce cauchemar.

Obi-Wan se réveilla brusquement. Dès l'instant où il vit Anakin, ses yeux s'emplirent de terreur et il tenta de se soustraire aux mains de son ancien apprenti mais celui-ci refusait de le lâcher.

Comprenant qu'il ne servirait à rien de se débattre, Obi-Wan, laissa retomber sa tête sur l'oreiller et cessa de bouger, ses yeux fixant le plafond son visage totalement inexpressif à l'exception d'un mouvement convulsif de la mâchoire qu'il serrait à se blesser.

«Obi-Wan! Appela Anakin sans résultat.

-Obi-Wan écoute-moi, je ne suis plus Darth Vader, je suis revenu. Regarde-moi, regarde mes yeux.»

Après un long moment d'hésitation, le maître Jedi plongea son regard dans celui de son ancien apprenti.

«Anakin» souffla-t-il doucement

Après un long moment, le jeune homme rompit le silence:

«Les choses que j'ai dites... sur Mustafar,... je ne les pensais pas.»

Obi-Wan détourna son regard, incapable de soutenir celui d'Anakin. Ce dernier contourna le lit pour se trouver à nouveau face à son ancien maître.

«Tu sais ça, n'est-ce-pas?»

Face à son silence, Anakin eu l'impression qu'une pierre lui tombait dans l'estomac. Incapable de bouger, il garda les yeux rivés sur son ancien maître.

« Tu le sais ?!, répéta-t-il de façon légèrement fébrile

-Tu semblais pourtant assez convaincu quand tu les as dites, répliqua-t-il durement

Anakin allait répondre mais Obi-Wan lui jeta un regard qui signifiait clairement que la discussion était terminée.

N'osant insister mais ne pouvant pas non plus se résoudre à quitter la pièce, Anakin opta pour un compromis et se rassit sur sa chaise et vrilla son ancien maître - qui se refusait à regarder dans sa direction- de ses yeux inquiets.

Finalement, les médicaments commencèrent à agir, plongeant Obi-Wan dans un profond sommeil.

Ne sachant que faire, Anakin saisit le dossier médical qu'il feuilleta machinalement.

Soudain, il s'arrêta. Quelque chose lui semblait anormal.

Il tourna les pages jusqu'à la première qu'il commença à lire. Une onde de choc le parcourut à la vue des mots qui emplissaient la page:

-deux côtes, le poignet droit et l'os du pelvis brisés, un poumon perforé suite à une chute de 15 mètres (tentative de suicide?)

-coupures profondes aux poignets sans doute causées par l'usage d'un couteau.

Les comptes rendus de blessures semblables s'étalaient ainsi sur les pages. La plupart avaient été découvertes lors d'examens médicaux obligatoires. Obi-Wan n'avait pas changé sur ce point, il détestait toujours les procédures médicales. Il ignorait ses blessures et maladies jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un s'en rende compte et l'emmène de force à l'infirmerie du temple, ce qui n'arrivait malheureusement pas toujours.

Anakin appuya ses coudes sur ses genoux et regarda la silhouette endormie. Puis dans un sursaut d'audace, il se leva, se dirigea vers le lit et commença à ôter la tunique d'Obi-Wan.

Quand il eut fini, il dut retenir un cri d'horreur au spectacle qui s'étalait devant ses yeux.

Sa peau entière était couverte de cicatrices plus ou moins anciennes auxquelles se rajoutait la blessure de son épaule.

Incapable de détourner les yeux de ce spectacle, Anakin observa les marques blanches qui semblaient tracer des motifs de toiles d'araignées sur la peau pâle de son ami.

Il comprenait mieux à présent pourquoi Obi-Wan gardait toujours tous ses vêtements sur lui quelle que soit la situation.

Tout en tentant de se ressaisir, il lui remit doucement la tunique en faisant attention à ne pas aggraver ses blessures et se rassit sur la chaise.

Avant même que le jeune homme ait appuyé son dos contre le dossier de sa chaise, le maître Jedi commença à s'agiter dans son sommeil. Il avait un autre cauchemar.

A quel point était-il brisé pour en faire autant ?

* * *

><p>A suivre...<p> 


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages de George Lucas pour jouer avec. Je les remets en place après promis.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 4<strong>

Anakin lui saisit les bras pour l'empêcher de se débattre et d'augmenter le nombre de ses blessures et s'approcha de lui pour constater que ses joues étaient couvertes de larmes.

Or Obi-Wan ne pleurait jamais, du moins pas devant lui. Ce que le jeune Jedi voyait augmentait encore plus son inquiétude.

Soudain, le maître Jedi fut saisit de tremblements violents et poussa un hurlement rauque de terreur à l'issue duquel il se réveilla.

Il se dressa sur le lit tout en regardant autour de lui d'un air affolé. Mais ce moment de vulnérabilité ne dura qu'une seconde et le masque d'impassibilité retomba sur son visage qui portait encore les traces de ses larmes.

«De quoi as-tu rêvé?

Obi-Wan tressaillit légèrement comme s'il venait de se rendre compte de la présence d'Anakin et détourna son regard.

-Je ne m'en souviens pas, mentit-il

Anakin soupira et vint s'asseoir sur le bord du lit.

-Tu ne me fais pas confiance n'est-ce pas? Dit-il avant de réaliser que ce n'était sans doute pas une bonne chose à dire.

-Et comment le pourrais-je, répondit le maître Jedi dans un élan de colère, Tu nous as trahi, moi et tous les Jedi, tu les as tous tués, tu as presque tué ta...ta femme!

-Tu savais...

-Oui et tu ne faisais pas assez confiance pour me le dire n'est-ce pas, dit-il d'une voix amère et sarcastique qu'Anakin ne reconnut pas.

-Ce n'est pas ça, je pensais que tu me dénoncerais au conseil et...»

Anakin s'arrêta brusquement en se rendant compte qu'il s'agissait en effet d'un manque de confiance.

Il opta alors pour un brusque changement de conversation:

-J'ai vu les cicatrices, dit-il en se demandant comment Obi-Wan allait réagir.

-Quelles cicatrices? Demanda brusquement ce dernier une touche de nervosité dans la voix.

-Les tiennes.

-Comment...Pourquoi as-tu... Tu n'avais pas le droit...tu... hurla-t-il, au bord d'une crise de panique.

-Obi-Wan! cria Anakin, tentant de calmer son ami.

Mais le Jedi repoussa son ami et se contenta d'enfouir son visage dans ses genoux qu'il avait repliés contre lui tout en essayant de contrôler sa respiration hachée.

Le silence de mort qui s'était installé fut brisé par la voix à présent maitrisée d'Obi-Wan:

-Pourrais-tu partir maintenant? Dit-il d'un ton dur et sec.

-Et pourquoi, répondit le jeune homme sachant que s'il cédait et quittait la pièce, Obi-Wan ne s'ouvrirait pas à lui et n'irait jamais mieux.

Obi-Wan releva la tête. Contrairement à ce qu'attendait Anakin, ses yeux étaient secs, indéchiffrables.

-Parce-que tu n'as aucune raison d'être là. Répondit-il

-Mis à part le fait que par ma faute, mon ancien maître est dans un lit d'hôpital et qu'il est dans un état d'épuisement total, sans parler des cicatrices qui tapissent son dos !

Il n'avait pas eu l'intention de crier mais l'obstination d'Obi-Wan l'énervait au possible.

Il regretta aussitôt ses paroles quand il vit que le visage d'obi-Wan devenait de plus en plus pâle.

Maudissant l'usage de ces médicaments qui suppriment temporairement la connexion à la Force,

Anakin tenta de poser une main sur l'épaule de son ami. Mais au moment où il le toucha, celui-ci se recula brusquement dans le fond du lit.

Le jeune homme se figea, la main tendue tandis qu'il regardait le visage défait de son maître.

La compréhension le heurta de plein fouet :

«Oh mon Dieu !

Obi-Wan releva son visage

-Pars. Maintenant ! » Cracha-t-il

Cette fois ci, Anakin obtempéra. Il sortit de la pièce sans jeter un seul regard en direction d'Obi-Wan.

* * *

><p>A suivre...<p> 


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: Star Wars appartient à George Lucas à chanter sur l'air de La Habanera (Carmen).

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 5<strong>

Une fois dans le couloir, Anakin se précipita dans l'une des chambres vides et se jeta à plat ventre sur la couchette.

La tête dans ses bras, il tentait de se calmer, de se raisonner, de se convaincre que son instinct lui avait fait faire fausse route mais tous les indices étaient évidents. Comme l'avait dit Yoda le choc qu'Obi-Wan avait subi avait tout ramené à la surface mettant au jour ces indices que quelqu'un aurait dû remarquer des années auparavant.

Obi-Wan avait été violé, peut-être même plus d'une fois.

Mais il y avait surement plus. Obi-Wan n'était pas un homme à recourir à de telles extrémités. Malgré ce qui lui était arrivé, il se serait dit qu'il s'en remettrait, que la vie continuerait.

Non, il devait y avoir autre chose.

Anakin se mit à fouiller dans sa mémoire, en explorant les moindres recoins, tentant de se souvenir de fragments de conversations, de réaction face à certains mots.

Finalement il se rappela de certaines choses auxquelles il n'avait pas prêté attention à l'époque:

des évènements qui s'étaient produits sur une planète nommée Melida/Daan, quelque chose sur un certain Bruck Chun, d'autres sur Xanatos, Bant, Garen Muln, Vox Chun, Thelos et bien d'autres.

Ce n'était que des noms, entendu lors de discussions entre Obi-Wan et ses ami, mais ses brusques changements de conversation quand l'un de ces sujets était abordé, sa voix tendue et légèrement rauque quand il entendait un de ces noms. Tout portait à croire que ces personnes étaient intimement liées à l'état de son ami.

Après s'être calmé, il reprit lentement le chemin vers la chambre d'Obi-Wan.

Il s'attendait à le trouver dans un état de rage extrême, peut-être en train de jeter des objets à travers la pièce tant la colère dans ses yeux lui avait semblé meurtrière.

Mais rien n'aurait pu le préparer à cette ambiance de pur désespoir qui régnait dans la pièce. Obi-Wan était toujours allongé sur le lit et fixait le plafond.

Quand Anakin entra dans la pièce, il redressa légèrement la tête de façon à le voir. Le jeune Jedi remarqua alors que ses yeux bleu-vert étaient un peu trop brillants.

Peu accoutumé à voir Obi-Wan dans cet état, il s'assit sur la chaise tout en cherchant une manière «douce» de commencer la conversation.

Mais il n'eut pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit.

«Tu as deviné n'est-ce-pas?

-Oui»

Obi-Wan laissa sa tête retomber sur l'oreiller. Il replia le bras et posa le dos de sa main sur ses yeux fermés.

«Quand est-ce arrivé? Demanda prudemment Anakin.

-J'avais 19 ans… la première fois, répondit le maître Jedi après un instant d'hésitation.

Il y avait donc eu plusieurs fois.

-Qui d'autre est au courant? poursuivit Anakin sans vraiment espérer une réponse.

-Personne.

-Tu n'es pas allé voir un médecin?!

-Ça a vite cicatrisé, ce n'était pas la peine. Répondit-il sur un ton calme.

-QUOI!

Obi-Wan ouvrit des yeux surpris. Il se heurta aussitôt au regard effaré du jeune Jedi.

-Tu te rends compte de ce qui t'es arrivé?! Cria-t-il ne comprenant pas qu'Obi-Wan agisse comme s'il trouvait ça naturel.

-Je pense que je suis le mieux placé pour m'en rendre compte.» Dit-il sur un ton sarcastique.

Inquiet, Anakin se promit d'emmener Obi-Wan faire vérifier ses blessures dès que possible.

Il n'osa pas lui demander qui l'avait violé ni dans quelles circonstances. Il s'estimait chanceux d'avoir obtenu des réponses à ses questions.

A la réflexion, il avait même été trop chanceux.

Anakin ne s'y connaissait pas mais il était certain qu'ayant vécu ça, même Obi-Wan ne serait pas aussi impassible en en parlant.

Ce qui signifiait qu'il avait connu bien pire ou que ça s'était répété tant de fois qu'il avait inconsciemment érigé des boucliers mentaux afin de ne plus rien ressentir.

D'après Yoda, toutes ses émotions étaient revenues à la surface, Obi-Wan les gérait comme il l'avait toujours fait: en les enfouissant à nouveau. Derrière sa façade impassible devait souffler une tempête imbravable.

Anakin avança sa main et après un instant d'hésitation, il la posa sur l'épaule crispée d'Obi-Wan. Cette fois-ci, il ne le repoussa pas, bien au contraire.

Depuis le retour d'Anakin dans la pièce, Obi-Wan luttait contre une sérieuse envie de vomir. Il avait toujours caché ce qui lui était arrivé, même à ses amis les plus proches.

Il ne voulait pas leur inspirer du dégout ou de la compassion. Surtout, il ne voulait pas qu'Anakin le voie comme ça; il se sentait pathétique.

C'est pourquoi il s'était astreint à cacher les émotions qui menaçaient de l'engloutir.

Mais malgré ses efforts, son masque s'était fissuré lorsque son ami avait posé sa main sur son épaule.

Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'Anakin soit aussi... patient, compréhensif...

Il craignait encore qu'il éclate d'un rire moqueur et parte en lui disant qu'il était stupide de croire qu'il méritait quoi que ce soit, son amitié y compris.

Il savait pertinemment que ses craintes étaient infondées, amplifiées par les récents évènements, que c'était «son» Anakin et non un monstre au service du côté obscur qui se tenait là.

Mais malgré ça, il ne pouvait empêcher son corps de trembler et son esprit de se fermer. Malgré le désir violent qu'il avait de s'épancher, de libérer son esprit des tourments qui s'y étaient accumulés durant de nombreuses années, il ne pouvait se défaire de l'idée qu'Anakin serait dégoûté par lui ou ne lui ferai plus confiance.

* * *

><p>A suivre...<p> 


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: Star Wars appartient à George Lucas. Si ça m'appartenait Anakin et Obi-Wan auraient fini ensemble :)

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 6<span>**

Anakin fronça les sourcils à la vue des émotions qui passaient successivement sur le visage d'Obi-Wan, la principale étant visiblement l'incertitude.

Le jeune homme resserra sa prise sur l'épaule de son ami qui pencha inconsciemment la tête vers sa main.

Même si il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, Obi-Wan avait désespérément besoin de contact humain.

Pendant des années, il avait fui ce genre de choses, d'abord à cause de l'éducation de Qui-Gon et de celle des Jedi en général, puis à cause de la suite d'événements qui s'étaient produits.

Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il en avait à ce point besoin.

Il rouvrit ses yeux pour voir qu'Anakin le fixait, son visage très proche du sien.

Obi-Wan voulu s'éloigner mais son corps en décida autrement. Les deux Jedi se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre, semblèrent hésiter, s'interrogeant du regard, puis obéissant à une force que ni l'un ni l'autre ne pouvait contrôler, leurs lèvres se pressèrent l'une contre l'autre.

Ce geste n'avait rien de sexuel ou de romantique. Ils avaient simplement besoin de se sentir aussi près l'un de l'autre que possible.

Obi-Wan se redressa sur ses genoux pour faire face à son ami, ses mains dans ses cheveux et sa nuque, tentant de l'approcher de lui le plus possible tandis qu'Anakin soutenait Obi-Wan par le creux des reins.

Quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent après de longues minutes, Obi-Wan enfouit son visage dans le cou de son ami. Il semblait lutter contre quelque chose. Finalement, il souffla ces mots:

«S'il te plait, aide-moi»

Cet appel à l'aide qui s'échappait comme à contre cœur de ses lèvres crispées fut bientôt suivi par des sanglots rauques et heurtés et des larmes coulant d'yeux qui avaient perdu l'habitude de pleurer.

Le cœur d'Anakin se serra. Il n'avait jamais vu son ami si vulnérable.

Désirant inconsciemment le protéger, il resserra son emprise sur Obi-Wan qui tremblait et serrait convulsivement le tissu de sa tunique.

Finalement, les sanglots se turent: Obi-Wan succombant aux émotions de ces dernières heures s'était endormi.

Le jeune Jedi l'allongea dans son lit et l'observa. Ainsi endormi, les larmes à demi-séchées recouvrant son visage, il semblait bien plus jeune et fragile.

En soupirant, il s'allongea aux côtés d'Obi-Wan, la main posée sur son cœur comme pour s'assurer qu'il battait toujours.

Vers 5 heures Standard, il se réveilla pour constater que son ami qui s'était rapproché au point de l'utiliser comme oreiller tremblait légèrement, serrant son bras à lui faire mal.

Anakin passa son bras sous ses épaules et le serra doucement contre lui. Il roula sur le côté de façon à se trouver face à son ami endormi.

Il fallait qu'il découvre coûte que coûte les secrets qui l'étouffaient.

* * *

><p>A suivre...<p> 


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**: Star Wars appartient à George Lucas

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 7<strong>

Au moins, Obi-Wan avait reconnu qu'il allait mal. Le jeune Jedi espérait simplement qu'à son réveil, son ami ne nierait pas ce qui s'était passé.

Malgré tout ce qu'Obi-Wan pourrait dire ou faire, Anakin savait qu'il avait désespérément besoin d'aide, et le jeune homme était le mieux placé pour la lui fournir.

Obi-Wan le considérait comme son frère et malgré les récents évènements, lui faisait confiance.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla à nouveau, la chaude présence de son ami avait disparu, remplacée par le froid spatial environnant.

Anakin se redressa sur le coude et parcouru la pièce d'un regard ensommeillé. Obi-Wan se tenait face à l'une des baies vitrées qui donnait sur l'espace étoilé, une main posée sur son épaule blessée.

Plongé dans ses pensées, il contemplait les étoiles.

Obi-Wan regrettait presque ce qui était arrivé la veille. Mais il savait que malgré tous ses efforts, il n'aurait pas pu l'empêcher.

Le baiser qu'ils avaient partagé était un signe d'affection sans bornes. Ce dont personne n'avait fait preuve avec lui depuis si longtemps.

La poitrine oppressée de sanglots refoulés, il s'était fondu dans son étreinte, désirant s'y perdre. Il s'y sentait si bien...

Il n'avait pu stopper ses lèvres de former cette supplique, puis les digues qui retenaient ses larmes s'étaient rompues et il avait éclaté en sanglots douloureux dans les bras de son ami.

Il lui semblait qui' il pleurait durant des années; les larmes lui avait semblées intarissables.

Une part de lui avait honte de se laisser aller ainsi, mais une autre part, plus importante, voulait simplement rester où il était pour toujours. Finalement, son esprit épuisé l'avait trahi et il avait sombré dans un sommeil profond.

Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, il lui avait fallu longtemps avant de parvenir à ouvrir les yeux sur la réalité craignant et désirant à la fois que la scène de la veille ait été un rêve.

Puis il s'était levé péniblement, sachant qu'il le regretterait bientôt, et s'était posté devant la baie, contemplant les étoiles dont l'éclat était à peine terni par les lueurs de l'aube naissante.

Ainsi perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas Anakin qui s'était approché de lui.

«Tu vas bien?

Obi-Wan sursauta légèrement et sans le regarder répondit un peu hésitant:

-Oui

-Tu ne devrais pas te lever dès maintenant, tes blessures risquent de se rouvrir. Une heure supplémentaire plongé dans du bacta ne te plairait pas.

Le maître Jedi hocha vaguement la tête en guise de réponse.

Tous deux étaient conscients du fait qu'ils devaient parler des évènements de la nuit précédente mais aucun ne savait comment aborder le sujet.

Finalement, Obi-Wan rompit le silence qui s'était installé:

«Je suis désolé.

-Pourquoi, demanda Anakin décontenancé.

Le jedi sembla hésiter à répondre puis rapidement sans préciser:

-Pour ce qui est arrivé hier.

Anakin resta bouche bée. En un sens, il s'était attendu à ce que son ami réagisse ainsi. C'était dans sa nature. Mais il n'était pas moins abasourdi par une telle propension à se reprocher des choses qu'il ne pouvait pas contrôler et qui n'étaient en aucun cas blâmables.

-Tu n'as pas à l'être.

Obi-Wan se détendit légèrement mais ce répit ne dura pas car Anakin poursuivit:

-Hier tu m'as demandé de t'aider...

Le maître Jedi le coupa aussitôt:

-Ce n'était rien, j'étais fatigué, je ne savais plus ce que je disais. Je te prie d'oublier tout ce qui s'est passé hier. Dit-il d'un ton froid et détaché.

Il regretta ces mots qu'ils savaient lâches avant même qu'ils ne sortent de sa bouche. Il tenta d'ignorer le mouvement d'impatience d'Anakin.

Ses yeux restaient fixés sur une étoile plus brillante que les autres comme à une ancre.

* * *

><p>A suivre...<p> 


End file.
